1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of aircraft and other passenger seat recline mechanisms, and more particularly, to an armrest recline mechanism which automatically adjusts the elevation of an armrest in relation to a seat bottom as a passenger seat moves between upright and lie-flat positions, and which maintains the armrest and seat bottom in substantially parallel relationship throughout the range of motion of the mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Premium class airline passenger seats are typically adjustable between upright and lie-flat positions to provide passenger comfort and comply with taxi, take-off and landing seating position requirements. Such passenger seats typically include a seat back and seat pan assembly, often linked in motion, supported by a frame and angularly adjustable by way of a seat recline mechanism. Conventional passenger seats typically include an adjustable or fixed armrest. While conventional seat recline mechanisms are able to achieve a transition from upright to lie-flat positions, they do not permit their armrests to remain in comfortable positions throughout their ranges of motion.
Accordingly, to overcome the disadvantages of conventional seat recline mechanism design, an armrest recline mechanism is described that positions an armrest in a comfortable position relative to a seat bottom and seat back throughout the range of motion of the seat bottom, seat back and armrest. In particular, the armrest recline mechanism maintains the armrest in substantially parallel relationship with the seat bottom as the seat bottom and seat back move between their upright seating positions and their lie-flat positions and as the armrest moves vertically with respect to the seat bottom.